


First Flowers

by amirthfulgirl



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Flowers, Get Together, M/M, Or does he, Pre-Relationship, Rafael doesn't like Valentine's Day, i hate coming up with titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirthfulgirl/pseuds/amirthfulgirl
Summary: „I hate Valentine’s Day“, Rafael grumbled as he made his way through the fully seated Forlini’s.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: Barisi Valentine’s Cliché Challenge





	First Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Between my slight exam stress I still came up with this story idea and needed to write it down and it tunred out quite well so here you go. It's a contribution to the Barisi Archive Challenge this month. Valentine's Day is already over but anyway.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! I'm happy about kudos and feedback.

„I hate Valentine’s Day“, Rafael grumbled as he made his way through the fully seated Forlini’s to sit at the bar at his usual spot. The seats at the bar were luckily sparely filled and he said down already signing the bartender to get him his usual order.  
He had only taken the first sip of his scotch when a voice with a strong Staten Island accent broke through his calm from behind.  
“I thought I’d find you here, Counselor. Although you don’t seem like quite the guy that celebrates Valentine’s Day.”  
“Wouldn’t you like to know, detective”, Rafael said with a smirk as he turned around. “But I highly doubt that’s why you are here so what brings you, Carisi?”  
“Case notes.” Carisi motioned with the files in his right. “Can I sit?”  
“Make yourself at home.”   
Only as the detective sat down to his right, Rafael noticed the few roses wrapped up in plastic Carisi held in his left.   
“What are the flowers for?”  
“Oh those. Uh… some people on the street were giving them out for free and I couldn’t escape them”, Carisi shrugged, placing them on the bar in front of them before opening the manila folder he had brought.  
Rafael just hummed in response before turning towards the notes the detective had brought and listening to his insights.

“Okay, I can get you the warrants. But tomorrow. I’m sure you can wait til then, it doesn’t seem so urgent.”  
“Yes sure. You were honestly my last stop for the day too.” Carisi replied exhausted.  
“Still got a date to get to?” Rafael teased.  
“What? Nah, nothing like that. Just some rest. And I mean I did get flowers” Carisi laughed lightly.  
“I don’t think anyone has ever given me flowers on Valentine’s Day.”  
Carisi looked genuinely surprised at Rafael’s admission. But then he grabbed the flowers from the bar and pulled them out of the plastic.  
“Then these should be for you.” Carisi said softly, holding the flowers out.

And how much Rafael would give to actually get flowers from Carisi on Valentine’s Day, his crush (or whatever you wanted to call it) present as ever. But he knew this was just the usual kindness the detective showed everyone and not something reserved for Rafael.  
“That’s really not necessary, detective.” Rafael tried to deny him. “You don’t need to wow me like that anymore, Carisi, you know I appreciate your input by now.”  
“This isn’t about work, Barba” the other man slightly pouted. “So, please?”   
Carisi smiled at him with that blinding smile that let his dimples show and Rafael was a weak man so he reluctantly took the flowers from Carisi. And if it made his heart jump a little bit and then so be it.  
Rafael also couldn’t help the smile tucking at his lips and it took only a few more seconds before they were both genuinely smiling at each other.  
“Thank you”, Rafael finally said softly, looking between the flowers and Carisi’s face, his cheeks almost tinted as red as the roses.

Rafael then drank the rest of his drink before leaving his usual bill beneath his empty glass.   
“You wanna get going?” Rafael asked as he turned back around to Carisi who tried to make it not too obvious that he had been staring.  
“Yeah sure. Where to?” He asked fidgeting with the folder back in his hands.  
“Just a walk for now maybe”, Rafael said with a smile. “And let me take this.” He took the folder, pushing it into his briefcase that had been standing at his feet.  
He put the flowers and the briefcase in one hand before holding out the other one for the detective.  
His cheeks were flushed again but he looked softly at Rafael before taking his hand. They just stood there smiling at each other again before Carisi (Sonny?) stepped forward and placed a kiss on Rafael’s cheek and then leading him outside.  
Rafael was sure they wandered through the city streets for hours, talking and smiling. And when it finally ended on his apartment steps with a brief but perfect kiss, Rafael wasn’t sure anymore if he really hated Valentine’s Day because if from now on they were all going to be like that, he was sure it’d be the best day of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on twitter @ndrwsctt.


End file.
